This invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), and in particular to a user interface for an SST.
Self-service terminals are widely used for executing tasks and transactions which do not require human supervision, such as providing information on locations of stores in a large mall, and the purchase of travel tickets, parking vouchers, postage and savings stamps and the like. Perhaps the most frequently encountered SSTs are automated teller machines (ATMs), which are used extensively to execute financial transactions such as cash withdrawals from bank accounts. A typical ATM is provided with a molded or cast fascia which accommodates a range of user-interfacing elements, most commonly a display, keypad, card reader slot and cash and receipt dispense slots.
The preferred ATM configuration varies widely depending on the preferences of the ATM provider, local banking customs and legislation, and of course the transactions which are to be available from the ATM. Accordingly, a typical ATM is constructed on a modular basis around a standard core, the different modules typically being sourced from outside suppliers, as is the fascia molding. Many of the modules, typically those comprising a combination of electronic and electromechanical parts, may be modified as required to meet particular customer requirements at relatively short notice. However, extended lead times are required to obtain modified fascias, and the expense involved in preparing the moulds and other tooling necessary to produce a fascia may make it uneconomic to produce limited runs of fascias in response to isolated customer requests.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or mitigate these or other disadvantages.
According to the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) fascia comprising a touch-sensitive display, where the display incorporates at least one further user-interfacing element so that the at least one further user-interfacing element is surrounded by the display.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention, the display is able to display images around the perimeter of a user-interfacing element aperture, thereby attracting a user""s attention to the aperture.
Also by virtue of this aspect of the invention, an SST may use a display instead of a fascia, as the display may incorporate all of the user-interfacing elements provided in a fascia.
In some embodiments, the display may be mounted directly onto an SST; in other embodiments, the display may be mounted on a screen so that the screen can be coupled directly to an SST.
The invention also relates to an SST incorporating such a fascia.
Embodiments of the invention simplify the production of the terminal fascia, as some or all of the user-interfacing elements may be incorporated in the display, which preferably has a substantially smooth planar surface and is therefore readily modified without requiring extensive retooling. For example, it may simply be necessary to machine apertures at different locations in the display. By providing some or all of the user-interfacing elements in the display, and by mounting the display either directly to the terminal or in a narrow (xe2x80x9cpicturexe2x80x9d) frame, the terminal may be relatively narrow.
The display may be rectangular or square, and if desired may be tall and narrow, or shallow and wide. Alternatively, the display may be xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped, or indeed of any desired shape or form.
Preferably, the display defines one or more apertures, typically slots, to accommodate at least one of a dispense slot, typically in combination with a receipt printer, and a card reader slot. The appropriate modules may sit behind the apertures, mounted on the terminal chassis or body.
The display is preferably an LCD or a light emitting polymer. Preferably, the display is operatively associated with a touch panel such that, for example, the display may selectively display, for example, a keyboard or other data entry image, and then display a different image, such as information for the user relating to available services, recent transactions, personal information, or advertising material. Most preferably, the display selectively provides guidance or information for the user in relation to their interaction with the terminal, for example highlighting the location of a card reader slot incorporated in the display, providing information on the preferred card orientation for insertion in the slot, or directing the user""s attention to the location of a receipt or statement printer output slot. Accordingly, the user""s sight is maintained on the display throughout the transaction.
The terminal may include biometric sensors for, for example, identifying or verifying the identity of a user. The sensor may detect a user""s iris pattern, palm print or other biometric indicator. For iris pattern recognition, the terminal may include a camera, and this may be concealed behind a portion of the display; at the appropriate stage in a transaction the display may instruct the user to:
xe2x80x9cLook herexe2x80x9d,
and direct the user""s eyes to the camera location.
The touch-sensitive display technology may be selected as appropriate to the intended application for the terminal, and may rely on resistive, infrared, capacitive or surface acoustical wave (SAW) technology.
The display may display images on its entire surface or only on a portion of its surface.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of producing a self-service terminal (SST) fascia, the method comprising: providing a touch-sensitive display; locating at least one user-interfacing element rearwardly of the display; and providing an opening in the display to permit physical communication between the element and a user.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of interacting with the user of a self-service terminal, the method comprising the steps of: displaying user instructions on a touch-sensitive display; and configuring the display for operation in combination with at least one further user-interfacing element incorporated in the display.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) fascia comprising a display, where the display defines at least one aperture for interfacing with a user, so that the at least one aperture is surrounded by the display.